Reloading of firearm cartridges is widely practiced by individuals or groups to tailor the ammunition to their needs. Cost reduction is also a factor.
Reloading of spent firearm cartridges is accomplished by utilizing a reloading press and tooling, such as dies, to perform in a typical step-by-step procedure:
(ejection and then replacement of the primer cap in the cartridge case PA1 resizing the cartridge case PA1 loading the cartridge case with gun powder PA1 inserting and seating a bullet into the mouth of the cartridge case. PA1 a. The flat rectangular pad is generally placed on a bench where it was subject to contamination by dust, lint or other material in the work area. PA1 b. The consistency of dampness of the lubricating pad, sponge ring or cloth is not maintained by a replenishing source such as a lubricant reservoir and, thus, the lubrication of the cases is not uniform since the degree of dampness of the lubricating pad or ring diminishes relative to the number of cartridge cases lubricated. PA1 c. The operator's fingers invariably became coated with lubricant due to the necessity of handling the cases during the lubricating process. PA1 d. The step of lubrication as previously practiced was an added step to the many steps that a reloader goes through in the reloading process.
The above procedure is basic to the reloading process and is not intended to be all inclusive. The reloading of spent cartridge cases utilizing a reloading press and tooling, with their many variations, is known to the art.
An important step in the cartridge reloading process is the lubrication of the cartridge case prior to resizing. Heretofore the lubrication of the cartridge case was performed by manual application of the lubricant as a separate operation apart from the reloading press. A common practice was to roll a cartridge case on a flat rectangular absorbent pad that was impregnated with lubricant. The physical contact of the cartridge case against the pad would cause lubricant to be deposited on the cartridge case. Alternatively, a cloth was simply moistened with the lubricant and rubbed on the cartridge case.
A device for assisting the reloader in lubricating cartridge cases is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,629, Olson. A ring of sponge-like material containing the lubricant is confined in a circular rim. A bracket mounts the rim and sponge ring in an upright position. The cartridge cases are manually inserted into the sponge ring and lubricant is transferred o to the periphery of the case.
Some of the disadvantages incurred by using the above methods are: